Morgana's Vendetta
by sweetredranger
Summary: (Sequel to Welcome To SPD) Morgana decides to try her hand at conquering the planet. How will the Rangers along with Tracy and Trisha's Pokemon team handle this new threat? -On Hiatus-
1. Anniversary Day

Chapter 1: Anniversary Day

Normal POV

Three years passed since those men on the west side of the city raped Tracy. The 18-year-old hadn't told anyone what happened. Meanwhile, in Tracy and Trisha's room. The red ranger's eyes dart opens, as the cold sweat drips down her face. Quick Draw wakes up too. He uses his right paw to wipe the tears from his partner's eyes. Tracy picks him up and gives him a hug.

"Thanks, buddy, I was hoping that the nightmares about what happened three years ago today wouldn't come back," Tracy says.

She puts him down and gets out of bed. The red ranger goes to the ladies bathroom to rinse the sweat off her face. She stands in front of the sink. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She sees her red and puffy eyes. She shakes her head sadly. She turns on the water, cups her hands together and brings them up to her face. The cool water hits her face, and it drops off slowly. She stands for a few minutes after turning off the water and listens to the sounds of the water dripping into the sink.

Once all the water drips off her face, she takes a few sheets of paper towels out of the holder on the wall. She dries her face and throws it away. She heads towards the common room. She walks in the room goes over to the food synthesizer. She presses a button and cup of hot chocolate appears. She walks over to the couch and sits down. She slowly sips her drink to avoid burning her tongue or the roof of her mouth. When she finished, Tracy throws the cup away and goes back to her and Trisha's bedroom. She changes into her uniform. Then walks over to the desk to pick up her Poké Balls and her morpher. Quick Draw jumps onto her right shoulder. She heads to the parking lot. She lets Inferno out of his Poké Ball. The Flame Pokémon yawns.

"Sorry, Charizard, I could use your help with an aerial patrol of the city," Tracy says.

He nods. Pikachu jumps off Tracy's shoulder before she climbs onto his back. Tracy looks down at him. He has a sad look in his eyes.

"Let me guess, you want me to let Sparkles out," Tracy says.

Quick Draw nods. Tracy smiles and tosses Sparkles' Poke Ball into the air. After the butterfly Pokémon appears, he jumps on her back. After he is in a safe position Tracy says," Alright Inferno let's go."

After he is in the air, they fly off towards the northeast. An hour later Inferno and Sparkles land in front of the base and Quick Draw jumps off Sparkles' back. He lands back on Tracy's shoulder. She gets off Inferno and puts him and Sparkles back in their Poké Balls. She heads back inside and goes to the command center. She sits down at the computer in the middle of the room. She finds some of the old video footage and comes across the video of the day she got raped. She didn't want to watch it, but presses play. A few minutes later, Kat walks in and sees Tracy watching the video. She walks up behind her and places her hand on Tracy's shoulder. Tracy turns her head to the left.

"Hey Kat," Tracy says.

"Let me guess you had the nightmare about the rape again didn't you," Kat says.

"So, that's the word you're going to use to describe what happened me three years ago," Tracy says.

"Yes, because that is the correct term," Kat says.

"Kat, why can I just forget what happened?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, this is something anyone can just forget," Kat says.

"Yeah, I already figured that out, so is it too late for me to talk about how I felt," Tracy says.

"No, of course not, you know you could have come to talk about this sooner," Kat says.

"I know Kat. I just thought that you wouldn't understand," Tracy says.

"Tracy, I may be an alien, but keeping all your feelings bottled up isn't healthy," Kat says.

"I know. Kat, I've been thinking about quitting SPD." Tracy says.

"Why," Kat asks.

" I felt so weak, helpless and scared. Those are three words that aren't used to describe a leader." Tracy says.

"Tracy you don't have to quit," Kat says.

"You're right Kat, but those men, who raped me, are still out there. Commander Cruger promised me that he would do everything he could to bring them in." Tracy says.

They hear the door slide open, turn around and see Cruger walk in the room.

"Cadet Blankenship, I'm sorry that we haven't brought them in yet. Those men are smarter than they look. We haven't been able to track them to their hideout. "Cruger says.

Tracy gets out of her chair and starts to leave the room.

"Tracy, where are you going?" Kat asks.

Tracy doesn't say a word and keeps walking. She heads back to her, and Trisha's bedroom sets her Poké Balls back down on the desk. She picks up a pen and a notepad.

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about me getting raped. I thought that if I just acted like everything was normal, I was wrong . I'm going to fix this problem myself it's the only way I can move on. _

_Tracy_

Tracy sets the pen down on the desk. She rips the piece of paper out quietly so she wouldn't wake her sister. Then folds it up and attaches it to Quick Draw's collar. She leaves the room, and he follows her. She stops when he jumps onto her shoulder. She reaches up and takes him off. She bends down to put him on the floor.

"I'm sorry, pal, but I need to do this alone," Tracy says.

She pets him on the head before getting to her feet again. She opens the door and walks out. Quick Draw turns around and runs to the command center to try to get some help.

Back in the command center, Kat and Commander Cruger hears the door open again. They turn to their right and see Pikachu zip in using Quick attack. He loses his footing when he stops and slides into the computer in the middle of the room. Kat goes over to him.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Kat asks.

Quick Draw gets to his feet and nods. Kat picks him up and gets to her feet. She walks over to Cruger. Then he starts to talk fast, and they couldn't keep up.

"Pikachu, slow down, we can't understand you," Cruger says.

Pikachu leaps out of Kat's arms. He starts to charade what he was trying to say. The aliens watch carefully.

Tracy left to go after the men who raped her alone, Kat says.

Pikachu nods. Cruger sees the note Tracy attached to his collar.

"Sir, what does it say?" Kat asks.

"Call the other Cadets to the Command Center," Cruger says.

Kat calls the Rangers to the Command Center as instructed by Commander Cruger.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Sky asks.

"Cadets Tracy hasn't said anything about what happened to her three years ago today. It's time that I tell you what happened." Cruger says

"What is it, sir," Z asks.

"Tracy was raped. Now Sse's gone after the men herself to try to help her move on from this horrible experience. I need to go after her. Z you're in charge until I get back," Cruger says.

"Are you sure, Sir. Sky would be better qualified than me," Z says.

"True, but Sky and Trisha are coming with me," Cruger says

"Yes, sir," Z says.

Trisha, Sky, and Commander Cruger leave SPD HQ to go after Tracy. Sky takes his motorcycle, while Trisha takes her new purple S.P.D. bike, and Commander Cruger takes his ATV. Meanwhile, on the west side of the city, Tracy is walking around. She is thinking about how mad the others will be because she refused to talk about the rape. She goes past the alley where it happened. A few seconds later, Marcus, Davis, and Nick jump out in front of her again. They walk up to her. Tracy sees the lust in their eyes. She hides the fear that is starting to build up inside her.

"Well, if it isn't the whiny SPD Cadet from two years ago," Marcus says.

"Yeah, she looks even hotter," Davis says.

"You three are going to pay for ruining my life," Tracy says.

Davis grabs her wrists, but Tracy uses his momentum to flip him over. She lets him go. Nick is about to wrap his arm around her neck to choke her. She does a roundhouse kick. It hits him in the stomach.

"Ah, so you're going to fight back this time, huh?" Davis says.

"Yeah, I am, and you aren't going to be able to do what you did me three years ago," Tracy says.

"Oh, we will, don't you worry," Davis says.

Tracy fights the men off. She had no choice but to morph, so she had more in between her and their curious hands.

A few minutes later she pressed the button on her morpher, and the three men are inside confinement cards. Tracy demorphs and walks over to pick them up.

"Let us out," Davis shouts.

"Not a chance," Tracy says.

She turns around to see a monster stand at the end of the alley. The towering birdlike creature flies in towards her. Tracy drops the cards before she got a chance to put them in her pocket. Meanwhile, Sky, Trisha and Commander Cruger ride into the west side of the city. They park the vehicles and get off. They start walking around. A few seconds later they hear someone scream, and the group stops in their tracks.

"That sounded like Tracy," Trisha says.

"How could you tell?" Sky asks.

"We're sisters," Trisha says.

The group runs off towards the sound. They get to the alleyway.

"Where is Tracy?" Trisha asks.

"Good question," Sky says.

Cruger walks over to the stack of confinement cards on the ground. He picks them up and goes back over to the cadets

"Well, Cadets, there is one piece of good news," Cruger says.

"What is it, sir?" Sky asks.

"Tracy confined the men who raped her," Cruger says.

"That may be true, sir, but we need to find her," Trisha says.

"Don't worry Trisha, we will. Let's head back to the base. Maybe Kat can help us locate her." Sky says.

Trisha nods and the group heads back to the base.

_Tracy, wherever you are, please be okay. _Trisha thinks,


	2. Finding Tracy Part 1

**Spoiler alert: This chapter will be a crossover of sorts since Tracy will be in Japan.**

* * *

Normal POV

The monster's portal opens up. It lands in the Megalopolis city park and throws Tracy towards the tree closest to them. Tracy uses her right hand to slow herself down. Her wrist bends all the way forward. She screams out in pain. She drops to the ground. The monster walks over to her. Tracy gets to her feet. She tries to take out her morpher. When she grips it the pain in her wrist causes her to drop it.

"What do you want with me, monster? Do you even have a name?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, ranger, it's Weaver of Destiny. I wanted to be the one to destroy the cadet who uses Pokémon to help bring in criminals." Weaver of Destiny says.

Weaver of Destiny inches closer to Tracy she takes out her blaster. She tries to fire it but is unable to use it because of the throbbing pain rippling through her wrist.

"Aw, so I've broken your wrist, huh cadet?" Weaver of Destiny says.

Tracy doesn't say a word. She does a couple round house kick hoping that they would help her tip the fight in favor. He catches her foot. It twists her ankle around. Tracy screams out in pain again. A few seconds later the red ranger is drifting in and out of consciousness. He chuckles happil as he lets go of her foot and kicks her in the stomach. Tracy hears A loud thwack is when her back hits the tree. Weaver of Destiny raises his claw ready to finish her off. Tracy could make out a blurry blob of sword and Dekamaster's helmet. Kruger pushes Weaver of Destiny back using stomp kick. He stands a few feet in front of the semiconscious cadet to shield her.

"Leave her alone, or you'll have to fight me," Kruger says.

"This is over; I'll be back." Weaver of Destiny says.

Kruger demorphs and turns around to face Tracy. He walks over to her. Tracy picks up her morpher and blaster with her good hand. Then she finds the strength to get to her feet and walk over to him. Her ankle gives out after three steps, and she also faints from exhaustion and the pain she feels all throughout her body. Kruger catches her in his arms.

Back in New Tech City, Trisha, Sky and Commander Cruger are a few blocks away from the command center. A sudden blast hitsTrisha bike spins out when it hits it. She tries to straighten out, but is unable and hits the curb. Sky and Cruger stop their vehicles. They watch as Trisha flies into the air. Cruger hears a terrifying, horrific cracking sound when Trisha lands in the grass. Sky gets off his bike and runs over his girlfriend. He arrives to see her motionless and her misshapen right arm. He rolls her onto her back carefully. Trisha regains consciousness long enough to say a few words.

"Sky, who attacked me," Trisha asks weakly.

"I don't know, but try to relax. I'm going to call for backup." Sky says.

Sky watches her drift back into an unconscious state. He tries to act professionally as possible when he lays her back down on the grass as carefully as he could. He takes his morpher out of the holder on his hip and opens it quickly.

"Kat, I need an ambulance to come to my current location." Sky says.

"What happened," Z asks.

"Someone attacked us and Trisha lost control of her bike." Sky answers.

"Don't worry Sky, we're on our way." Z says.

"Okay," Sky says.

Sky puts his morpher away and is worried sick about Trisha that he sits on the grass by her body. He hears sirens wailing as Z, the other rangers, and the ambulance arrive. Z hops out of the Jeep and runs over to them

"Sky, How's Trisha," Z asks.

"She'll be okay Z once we get her back to the base. The only injury I could see is a broken arm." Sky says.

Z has a sympathetic look on her face as Sky carefully picks Trisha up. Sydney sees Sky putting Trisha in the back of the ambulance.

"Sky we'll head back to HQ. Be careful," Z says.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you guys." Sky says.

They walk back over to their vehicles, and Sky sees another blast heading towards Z. He pushes her out of the way. The blast scorches a hole in the stem of the flower a few feet in front of them. The rangers get to their feet. They turn around and see Morgana walking up.

"Hello, rangers, it's nice to see you again." Morgana says.

"What do you want Morgana?" Sky asks.

"Just to tell you I'm back," Morgana says.

She tosses a baseball-sized sphere towards them. Fifteen-foot soldiers appear in front of them.

"What are these things?" Sky asks.

"I call the Tyranno-Borgs." Morgana says.

They pull out their blasters and blast them before they can attack. She uses them as a diversion to make her escape. After the smoke clears, they see that Morgana is gone.

"What do you think Morgana has planned?" Z asks.

"I don't know," Sky says.

Back in Megalopolis city, inside the Tracy's room in the infirmary at the SPD base. Swan takes a rag out of the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed and wrings out the excess water. She dabs it on Tracy's face to remove the sweat off of her face.

Swan's POV

I hear a small groan after the rag touches the girl's cheek. Then her eyes flutter a few times before opening slowly. I place the cloth back on the edge of the bowl. I look back over at her and watch the girl's blue eyes dart around in fear before focusing on me. She tries to sit up, but I place my hand on her shoulder to lay her back down.

"Relax, Cadet Blankenship, my name is Swan, you're at the SPD base in Megalopolis city." I say.

"How did you know my last name?" Cadet Blankenship asks.

"I checked your morpher," I say.

"Okay, please call me Tracy, by the way." Tracy says.

"Tracy, how did you get here?" I ask.

"I don't know," Tracy answers honestly.

"Where are Pikachu and your other Pokémon?" I ask.

"They're back in New Tech City. I left them there because I want to..." Tracy says.

"You wanted to what?" I ask.

"I wanted to go after the men who..." Tracy says.

"What did these men do?" I ask.

"They raped me, ruined my life, and stole a part of me that I can't get back." Tracy says tearfully.

I help her sit up to give her a hug. She tries to push me away, but I refuse to back away. She gives in and continues to cry into my chest.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in the commander center in the SPD base in New Tech City, the rangers are waiting for Sky to return with news about Trisha's condition. The green ranger, Bridge, is busy searching the archives to see what things Morgana used to make her new foot soldiers.

"Morgana's still using her five year old imagination to the max." Bridge says.

"What do you mean," Syd says.

"She figured out how to combine a Tyrannodrone from the Dino Thunder and an x Borg from Mega Force." Bridge says.

"Why did she choose those," Z asks.

"I have no idea," Bridge says.

The group turns to their left when they hear the door slide open. Sky enters the room with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. He sits down in his chair. Pikachu jumps off his shoulder and walks over to Kat. She picks him up and holds him in her arms.

"What did the doctor say?" Z asks.

"Trisha will be fine. She has a broken arm and few other minor injuries. She'll be sidelined for six weeks." Sky asks.

"We need to find Tracy as soon as we can. The team is at a disadvantage with a leader." Cruger says.

"Sir, can be the red ranger till we find Tracy?" Sky asks.

"Who would be the blue ranger?" Bridge asks.

"You, Cadet Carson," Cruger says.

Bridge nods. He looks over at Pikachu, and sees that the electric mouse has his ears bent downwards towards his face. He gets up and goes over to him.

"Don't worry Pikachu, wherever Tracy is I'm sure that she is safe. We'll find her I promise." Bridge says.

Pikachu is so worried about his partner that Bridge's word didn't cause him to change his body posture or facial expression. Kat hands Pikachu to him. He goes over to the other rangers. They get to work trying to locate Tracy.


	3. Finding Tracy Part 2

Return to SPD

Chapter 3: Finding Tracy Part 2

* * *

**AN: Yeah 104 views**

**Thanks to KaijudoFan101 for reviewing.**

**Here is the new chapter, Remember if you leave a review you'll get a shout out in the next chapter.**

* * *

Tracy's POV

I walk into the command center with my left wrist in a cast. I go over to the computer. I use my right hand and start trying to contact my team back home in New Tech City. I hit enter and wait for a response. A few seconds later transmission blocked flash on the screen.

"That's strange, " I say.

I decide to try to connect my team with a secondary form of communication. I take out my morpher. _I hope this works, I know that everyone is worried about me especially Pikachu. _ I raise it to my lips slowly.

"Trisha, do you copy?" I ask.

The next few seconds seem to feel like an eternity waiting to hear my sister's voice. I ask one more time after I pace the floor a couple times. I smile and jump for joy on the inside when I hear Trisha's answer.

"Yes, Tracy, I hear you. Are you okay, where are you" Trisha asks.

"Other than my broken wrist, I can't complain. I am at the SPD base in Megalopolis city." I say.

"I feel you big sis, I broke my arm."

"What happened," I ask.

"Sky told me that Morgana is back. She also created a new foot soldier too."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. I still have to bring in the monster that brought me here." I say.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I bet you miss Pikachu and the rest of your Pokémon, right?"

"Of Course I do little sis, we're a team too after all," I say.

"I could bring them to you,"

"Bad idea, you could get attacked and you are in any shape to fight. It's too risky," I say.

"Okay, but I'll figure out some way to bring Pikachu and the others to you, I promise."

"Thanks, little sis," I say.

"Stop calling me that, we're the same age."

"I know, but I am a day older," I say.

Normal POV

Trisha says goodbye to her sister. She puts her morpher away. She turns around when she hears the door to the command center open. A shocked/ confused expression appears on her face when she sees Michael in a gold SPD uniform.

"Michael, since when are you a cadet," Trisha says.

"I'll explain everything in a bit. I have someone that I liked you to meet." Michael says.

Sam steps into view, and he sees a huge smile on Z's face. They walk into the room. Z gives Sam a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again too, Z," Sam says.

After Z lets him go, they see Pikachu leaps onto his shoulder and rub his cheek. He starts to pet him to get the electric mouse to stop. Pikachu stops, and he put his arm down to his side.

"Okay, can someone please fill me in?" Trisha says.

"Yeah, Sam, how do you know Tracy's Pikachu?" Sky asks.

"I lived in the same town Tracy did and we become friends. The day she left to go on her Pokémon journey my dad got a new job here, so we had to move. We went back to visit her when her mom called us to say that she was coming back home, so that's when I got to know Pikachu better and her other Pokémon too." Sam says.

"So, Michael, why did you decide to join SPD?" Trisha asks.

"After the internship at the animation studio, I found out that wasn't my real passion. I want to help keeping the city safe and help others. Rather than make a lot of money making the next great animated movie and be miserable. I'll find a real job someday, but for now I know where I belong." Michael says.

Trisha and the others are surprised while Michael just has a smile on his face. Trisha then says, "Tracy contacted me. She's at the SPD base in Megalopolis City. Michael and Sam, I need you guys to bring her back. She misses Pikachu and the rest of her Pokémon."

"Understood, we'll be back," Michael says.

Sam and Michael head to the SPD base in Megalopolis City; they take a shuttle that had the SPD logo painted over so that they could fly to the city undetected. After the shuttle lands, they walk out. Pikachu is riding on Michael's shoulder. Swan walks up to them.

"Are you friends of Tracy's," Swan asks.

"Yes, we are. Where is she," Michael asks.

"Follow me," Swan says.

Swan leads Michael and Sam to the common room, where they see Tracy sitting on the couch.

"Pika, Pi," Pikachu says.

Pikachu jumps off Michael's shoulder. He runs over to Tracy. She gets to her feet, turns to her left, and catches him in her arms. She gives him a big hug.

"Pikachu, I missed you so much, pal," Tracy says.

After she let him go, Pikachu moves onto her left shoulder. She runs over to Michael. He picks her up and spins her around a few times before outing her back down.

"Michael, I'm so glad to see you. You finally joined SPD huh," Tracy exclaims.

"Yep, and I'm not alone," Michael says.

Sam comes out from hiding behind Michael. Tracy does her best to hide her shocked expression by covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, Master Trainer, do I get a hug or not?" Sam asks.

Tracy takes her hands away from her mouth. She smiles and nods before she steps to her right. She gives him the same kind of hug she gave Pikachu.

"It's so good to see you again. I can't believe that you joined SPD." Tracy says.

Tracy lets her best human friend go. She takes a few steps back, so there were a few feet between them.

"I know Master Trainer, me too. We have to head back home," Sam says.

"Like I told Trisha, I need to find the monster that kidnaped me," Tracy says.

"You know that we need you back home right," Michael says.

"Yes, I do, but I'm hurt. I don't want to put the team in danger since I can't do anything out on the battlefield." Tracy says.

"True, but who will be the red ranger till you get back?" Sam asks.

"Sky," Tracy says.

"Okay, so I guess that we should head back home in an hour," Sam says.

"Sam, you can go back. I'm going to stay here and help Tracy to track down that monster." Michael says.

"Sure, buddy," Sam says.

Swan heads back to the lab to let them catch up some more. Tracy shows them around. Jasmine walks up to them as they approach the command center. Pikachu jumps off Tracy's shoulder. His cheeks are sparking ready to defend Tracy. When Jasmine is two feet away, he leaps into the air and uses Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, stop, Jasmine is one of us." Tracy shouts.

He redirects his attack, and it hit the wall to the left of Jasmine. She looks over at the wall and sees a three-inch wide hole in it where Pikachu's attack landed. Then she looks back over at them with a look of shock/ amazement on her face.

"Wow, I've heard that your Pikachu is strong. I never imagined that it was that strong." Jasmine says.

"Thanks for the kind words Jasmine," Tracy says.

They walk into the command center after Tracy introduces her to the boys and Pikachu. The door slides open, and Pikachu sees Kruger for the first time. This time he leaps into the air, spins and get ready to use his mega kick attack. Tracy takes out Beautifly's Pokéball and tosses it into the air.

"Beautifly, use your string shot to stop Pikachu," Tracy says.

Beautifly comes out; she uses string shot. The thread wraps around Pikachu, and she pulls him back towards Tracy. She unties him after she put Beautifly back in her ball. She decided to hold him so he wouldn't attack anyone else.

"Sorry, Sir, I guess he thought you were a threat." Tracy says.

"It's alright Tracy. I assume that he just got here, so he will need a little while to adjust to things around here." Kruger says.

"Yes, sir," Tracy says.

"Who are the other two?" Kruger says.

"I'm Michael Henderson, Sir." Michael says.

"I'm Samuel Christensen, Sir. You can call me Sam, though." Sam says.

"Okay, so how long are you going to stay?" Kruger asks.

"I'll be here for a few hours." Sam says.

"I'll be here as long as Tracy will be here." Michael says.

"Welcome to my base," Kruger says.

"Thank you, sir," Michael says.

After Tracy had said goodbye to Sam for the second time, they went to Tracy's room. Pikachu jumps off her shoulder and lands on the bed. He curls up and goes to sleep. She walks over to the desk and puts her Pokéballs down. Then they went back to the common room. On the way, Michael told Tracy the same thing he told the others about why he joined SPD. They sit down on the couch. Michael put his arm around her. Tracy set her head on his shoulder.

"When do you think that monster will come back?" Michael asks.

"I don't know," Tracy says.

"You're not mad at me for deciding to join SPD are you?" Michael asks.

"No, I'm glad that you did. When we get back, Morgana will get to see what a great team we are." Tracy says.


	4. A mega discovery and Date Time

Return to SPD

Chapter 4: A mega discovery and Date Time

* * *

**AN: Yeah 200 views.**

**Thanks to Kaiju Ranger for reviewing**

* * *

Normal POV

Eight weeks pass Tracy is doing an air patrol of the city near the woods. She is riding in Charizard's back. Suddenly, Pikachu jumps off her shoulder. He lands on the top branch of a tree. Charizard stops and hovers above the tree. She sees him climb the tree and runs off down the path.

"Pikachu, slow down, pal, where are you going?" Tracy shouts.

Charizard lands on the path. Tracy puts Charizard back inside her Pokéball. She runs down the path as fast as she can in order to catch up with her partner. She catches up to him and sees him digging a hole next to a large tree stump. Pikachu stops digging and walks over to her. He jumps up and hits Beautifly's Pokéball. After the butterfly Pokémon appears he points over towards the hole. Beautifly nods. He jumps on her back. They fly over to it. She sees the case at the bottom of it. Tracy watches as Beautifly uses her psychic attack and sees the case floating in the air.

_I wonder why this case made Pikachu act so strange. _Tracy thinks.

Beautifly sets the case down in front of her. She flies back over her trainer. Pikachu jumps off Beautifly's back and lands on Tracy's right shoulder. Beautifly lands next to the case. He taps her shoulder while Beautifly taps the tip of her mouth on the case.

"Okay, guys, I get it. You want me to open it, right?" Tracy says.

Tracy undoes the latches on either side of the case next to the handle. She cautiously opens the lids and slowly sets it down on the ground. Her eyes light up in shock seeing the two stones inside. The bigger one is mostly sky blue and has a strange looks shape in the middle has three stripes, one big black strip, the middle stripe is slightly smaller and teal blue, while the final stripe is thin and is black. The smaller stone is rainbow colored and has the same odd shape in the middle except it just has a black outline and is stripped.

_I can't believe that there are mega stones here in Megalopolis city, who left them here? Could they be meant for me and which one of my Pokémon will get to mega evolve? Do my Pokémon and I even have a strong enough bond to mega evolve? _Tracy thinks.

Back in New Tech City, Trisha is finishing up her last patrol for the day. She rides her bike back into the bay and parks it. She gets off her bike, takes off her helmet and sets it on the seat.

_I really hope that Tracy comes back home soon. Sam is a really great attention to the team – except that everyone else likes him so much that I'm afraid that I've been replaced. _Trisha thinks.

Trisha is brought back to reality when she feels someone wrap their arms arm her waist. She looks up to see Sky's face. He looks down to see a small smile appear on her face.

"Hey, honey, what's up?" Trisha asks.

"Since we are done for the day, I thought that we could go to Gold Creek Fields Stable," Sky says.

"You actually want to go horseback riding?" Trisha asks in shock.

"Yes," Sky says.

"So, it's a date then, when will we leave?" Trisha asks.

"In an hour," Sky says.

"Sounds good," Trisha says.

Meanwhile, in Megalopolis city, inside the command center, Swan and Michael are talking. He is sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Swan watches him nervously playing with the ring box. She watches him spin it around a few times before he looks over at her.

"I can't believe that Tracy and I have been together for three and half years," Michael says.

"When did you two meet?" Swan asks.

"On her fifteenth birthday,"

"Have you thought about proposing to her?" Swan asks.

"Yes, I have. After I was positive that I wanted to take this big step in our relationship, my family is a little old fashioned, so I called her mom to ask for her blessing. Her mom was really happy. Now, I hope that she likes the ring I picked out."

"Can I see it if you don't mind?" Swan says.

Michael nods. He is so nervous his palm is so sweaty that the ring box slides right out of his hand. Swan catches it in mid-air. He lets out a long sigh relief. Swan slowly opens it. Her eyes light up instantly as she sees 14KT White Gold Barkev's Diamond Modern Style Engagement Ring with 0.54 cut White Diamonds and Blue Sapphires.

"She'll love it," Swan says.

"She'll love what?" Tracy asks, "Michael, what are you planning?"

Michael quickly takes the ring box from Swan. He puts it back in his jacket pocket. He and Swan turn to face her. They see her carrying the case with mega stones inside.

"Just, the perfect date for us tonight," Michael says.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Tracy mentally slaps herself and says, "Anyway, I really have to show you what I found while I was on my patrol." Tracy says.

"What did you find?" Michael asks.

Tracy walks over to the hologram computer. She set the case down and slowly opens it. Swan and Michael's eyes widen in shock seeing what's inside.

"Tracy, what are those?" Swan asks.

"The blue stone is the mega stone. The smaller one is the keystone. They are needed to help one of my Pokémon mega evolve." Tracy says.

"Mega evolve?" Michael asks really confused.

"Yes, mega evolution is like a temporary power up it changes the Pokémon's appearance and even their type. It only last for the duration of the battle so they'll return to their original from when the battle ends." Tracy informs, "I think the mega stone I found is for my Charizard."

"How can you be so sure," Swan asks.

"I've seen pictures of what Charizardite looks like. There is one more thing that is needed before my Charizard can mega evolve." Tracy says, "We need to have a really strong bond between us. I'm not sure if our bond is strong enough."

"I know it is," Michael says.

"Thanks, Michael," Tracy says.

Back in New Tech city, Trisha is getting ready for her date with Sky. Syd is helping her pick out her outfit. She walks out of the closet wearing a pair of Koral 4 Month Blue, Black Jeans, a Long sleeve chiffon plaid button-down shirt. It has a Lace back and tie front detail, and a matching pair of faux leather over the knee riding boots. She is wearing a horseshoe necklace and pulled her hair into a bun.

"Trisha, that is such a cute outfit, I know Sky will love it." Syd compliments.

"Thanks, Syd," Trisha says.

They head to the common room. The first thing Trisha sees as the door slides open in is Sky. He is wearing a button down plaid shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of athletic shoes. He walks over to them.

"Hey, sweetie, I really love your outfit." Sky says.

"Thanks," Trisha says.

"You ready to go?" Sky asks.

Trisha nods. Syd says goodbye to the couple as she goes over to the couch. Sky and Trisha leave the room and head outside to the parking lot. Trisha's eye light up as she sees the car Sky rented a blue Porsche 911 Turbo. They walk over it and Sky opens the door for her. Trisha gets inside and Sky closes it after she was completely inside. He walks over to the driver's side and gets in. He starts it up and drives to Gold Creek Fields Stable. Twenty minutes later Sky pulls into the parking lot. They get out and head to the barn. The owner Savannah Harris walks up to them. She is 5'8'' with hazel eyes, short brown hair and light brown skin.

"You must be Sky and Trisha. I'm Savannah Harris. Follow me, and I'll introduce you to the horses you'll be riding." Savannah says.

The two nod and follow Savannah inside the barn. Once inside, they also see one of the instructors, her daughter Hannah Harris. She guides a white quarter horse over to Sky.

"This is Rainstep; he is a really sweet horse." Hannah says.

"Hi, Rainstep," Sky says.

"Hannah, I'll show Sky s

Savannah walks over to another stall. She opens it and guides a Sorrel quarter horse over to Trisha.

"This is Flashfeet. She and Rainstep are inseparable, and they love to ride on the trail." Savannah says.

"That's so cute," Trisha says.

After they are introduced to their horses, Sky and Trisha get on their horses after putting on their helmets. Savannah guides them over to the ring. A few seconds later Hannah comes out on another horse,

"Before, you can go out on the trail I have to show you some basic skills." Hannah says.

Five minutes later they went out on the trail. Hannah guides them for about fifteen minutes till they break out into a quaint meadow. Trisha's eyes light up seeing the linen covered tablecloth with flowers and a wicker basket. Also, there is a bottle sparkling grape juice with wine glasses next to the basket.

"Sky, this was your plan all along, you want us to go on a picnic." Trisha says.

"Yes," Sky says.

They get off their horses and walk over to the picnic. Hannah leaves to give them some privacy. Trisha opens the basket to see it was full of fruit and Lobster salad BLT sandwiches. She hands Sky a sandwich before she gets one for herself. Sky sets it down on the plate in front of him. He opens the bottle of sparkling grape juice and pours it into the glasses. They start eating and enjoy the scenery and the soft scent of the wild flowers around them.

Back in Megalopolis city, inside Tracy's room, Umeko is sitting in the chair waiting of Tracy to come out of the bathroom. Tracy slowly walks out in a pink Rebson - The Mix Clara Dress, Jeffrey Campbell Whose Next bootie shoes with four in heels, a white Mango Faux Fur Coat, the matching earrings and a black scarf.

"Wow, you look amazing." Umeko says.

"Thanks, but what am I supposed to do with the hair? It keeps sticking to the scarf." Tracy says.

"I can help you with that." Umeko says.

She motions for her to go over to the desk. Tracy walks over to it and sits down. Umeko brushes Tracy's hair a few times before splitting her hair into pigtails. She uses a Bobby pin to hold one of the pigtails down so she could braids the other. After she finishes braiding Tracy's hair, she lays the left braid across the back of her head so the end it pointing towards her right ear. She holds it down with another Bobby pin. She did the same thing with the other braid. She picks up a hand mirror and put it at the right angle so Tracy can see the reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, that looks so cool, thanks Umeko." Tracy says.

"You're welcome," Umeko says.

"Do you think putting a little make on would be too much?" Tracy asks.

"No, I know the perfect look." Umeko says.

She picks the pallet with the eye shadow. She picks a soft pink eye shadow and bends it in enough to make sure it matched her skin tone. She sets down the eye shadow and pick up the liquid eyeliner. She draws a line along her eyelid. She sets it down and picks up the blush. She puts a little on her cheeks to give them a rosy appearance. She finishes the look with some bold lipstick. Tracy sees her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow, do you think that he'll like it?" Tracy asks reluctantly.

"He'll love it," Umeko says.

Tracy gets up, and takes the matching bag that is hanging off the edge of the chair. They head to the command center. Inside the command center, Michael is sitting in front of the holographic computer waiting for Tracy. He is wearing a nice button up shirt, a Black Slim-Fit Textured Blazer, a nice pair of matching slacks, and a pair of ALDO Benevenuto Brogues. Also, he is wearing a Thomas Sabo Classic Brown Leather Watch. Michael's nervous thoughts instantly disappear as he hears the door slide open. He gets up, turns to his right and sees Tracy. She walks up to him.

"Hey, sweetie, how do I look?" Tracy asks.

"You look amazing," Michael says.

"Thanks sweetie, so where are we going?" Tracy asks.

"I was thinking the Mori Tower in Tokyo. It has an art museum, several really nice restaurants, and a nice garden too. Also, I read online that there'll be a firework show at the pier." Michael says.

"Aw, you are the best. You're recreating our first four dates." Tracy says.

Michael nods. She gives him a big hug. Then they leave the command center. They go out to the parking lot. Tracy couldn't believe the car she was going to ride in. Michael rented a deep red Maserati Granturismo. They get in and Michael drives to the Roppongi Hills Mori Tower in Tokyo. An hour later, Michael pulls into the parking lot near the tower. They get out and walk to it. Michael guides Tracy to the elevator. He presses the button to call for it. After the door opens they walk inside, and he presses the button for the 53rd floor where the Art Museum is. They hear the ding sound and get out when it reaches the correct floor. They walk to the up escalator Michael gives the man next to them their tickets.

"Thank you, and have a nice time." The man says.

"We will," Michael says.

They step onto the escalator and ride it up to the entrance. They go over to the information desk to get a map. The first exhibit they decided to check out is the tenth anniversary called Andy Warhol 15 Minutes Eternal. They walk down the hallway leading to the room, and as they enter the first piece of art they see is Warhol's iconic Campbell's soup. The other pieces in the room include; Flowers, Moonwalk, his portraits of celebrities, and his Death and Disaster series.

"Which piece was your favorite?" Michael says.

"Moonwalk," Tracy says.

They check out two more exhibits before leaving. They take the elevator to the 52nd floor, which is the observation deck. Michael takes a hold of Tracy's right hand. He guides her over to one of the benches in front of the window after the elevator door opens. They sit down and check out the view.

"Wow, this is amazing." Tracy says.

"It sure is," Michael agrees.

Tracy sets her head on Michael's shoulder. Michael outs his arm around her. They sit and enjoy the view for ten more minutes till Michael hears Tracy's stomach growl.

"I guess we should head down to the first floor to get some dinner." Michael says.

"That sounds good to me," Tracy says.

Tracy takes her head off of his shoulder. They get up and walk back to the elevator. They take it down to the lobby. Michael checks the map before they head to Fiorentina Italian Café. They enter the restaurant and walk up to the hostess.

"May I help you?" The hostess says.

"Yes, I have a reservation, Gutierrez party of 2." Michael says.

"Yes, we have your table ready. Please follow me," The Hostess says.

The hostess leads them to their table. Michael pulls Tracy's chair out for her. She takes off her jacket and scarf hangs them on the right ear of the chair along with her bag before sitting down. She shots the chair in towards the table. Michael sits down in his chair.

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" The hostess asks.

"I'll have a green tea," Michael says.

"Make that two," Tracy says.

The hostess leaves to put their drink order in. A few seconds later the waiter walks up. He sets their drinks down in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Brandon. I'll be your server, this evening. Do you need a few minutes to look over the menu?" Brandon asks.

"Yes, please," Michael says.

"Very well Sir, I'll be back in a bit to take your order." Brandon says.

Brandon walks back to the kitchen to give them time to look over the menu. They are happy that the menu was translated into English. After Tracy finds what she wanted, the penne, chicken ragout, zucchini, tomato cream sauce, she sets her menu down. She picks up her tea, and takes a few long sips. Michael looks up from his menu to see his girlfriend slowly sets her cup down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Michael asks.

"I guess I'm just nervous that something could go wrong. We've never had a date go this well before." Tracy says.

Michael sets his menu down. He reaches across the table, and takes a hold of her left hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze before he says, "Honey, you need to relax. Nothing is going to go wrong. I'll make sure of it."

"You've always been a man of your word. So, I'll try to relax." Tracy says.

Michael lets go of her hand. He picks up his menu again and looks it over. A few seconds later, he sets it down to see Brandon walk up to the table.

"Have you decided," Brandon asks.

"Yes, I'll have the Australian beef loin Tagliata, in a balsamic sauce." Michael says.

"Good choice, and you, ma'am," Brandon says.

"I'll have the penne, chicken ragout, zucchini, in tomato cream sauce," Tracy says.

"Another great choice, I'll put your order in," Brandon says.

Brandon leaves and goes back to the kitchen again. Tracy and Michael are enjoying the music being played in the restaurant they forget to talk to each other. Ten minutes later, Brandon returns with their dinners. He places their meals in front of them. They thank him before they start to eat. Another ten minutes pass, they finish eating. Brandon comes back to the table. He picks up their empty plates.

"Are we interested in having dessert tonight?" Brandon asks.

"I'll have the peach melba," Michael says.

"I'll try the pineapple / coconut jubilee," Tracy says.

"Good choices, I'll be right back with your desserts," Brandon says.

Brandon goes to the kitchen for the third time. He comes back with their desserts. He sets them in from of them, and the couple thanks him again before starting to eat again. Brandon leaves to go get the bill. He returns to their table. He set the bill on the table and picks up their dirty dishes.

"Thank you for coming, and have a wonderful evening." Brandon says.

"We will," Michael says.

Michael gets up to go pay the bill. Tracy goes to the bathroom before heading back to the table to get her jacket and scarf. She puts them back on, and goes to the front of the restaurant to meet up with Michael.

"So, honey, where are we going now?" Tracy asks.

"Tsutsumi to go watch the fireworks from the Nishiarai Bridge," Michael says.

"Sounds great," Tracy says.

They leave the restaurant and go back to the car. Michael drives them to a parking garage close to the subway station they need to grab the correct train to get them where they need to be. Once they get to the right stop, they get off, and take a 15 minute walk to get to the Nishiarai Bridge. The firework started at 19:30 (7:30). As the sky lights up with yellows and reds they can hear "Do Not Stop Me Now" by Queen playing through the speakers that were placed on the bridge in the right places so no one would trip over them or knock them into the water. Seventeen minutes later, the color of the fireworks change to blue and pink, and the song changes too. Now they hear "kindness" by Yumi Arai playing, and Tracy sets her head on Michael shoulder just like when they were on the observation deck. Michael puts his arms around her. Forty one minutes pass and the song changes again , the first song playing is "I Will Always Love You", the second song is Je Te vuex, the third and fourth song were sung in Japanese so they really couldn't understand most of the words. The last song playing through the speakers was "My Heart Will Go On," while it was playing Michael and Tracy danced to it just like they danced on their first date. After they finished dancing they watch the fireworks some more till they hear the music change. The final song of the night is "ultra soul (B'z) / Pomp and Circumstance" by Elgar. Michael really wished he popped the question while the romantic song was playing since it fit the situation better. Tracy hears him clear the huge lump in his throat, so she turns to her left to face.

"Michael, what's wrong, sweetie?" Tracy says.

"Nothing, I just have something really important to ask you." Michael says.

"What is it?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. I've always considered you a member of the family. Today, I want to make it official." Michael says.

Tracy watches him take the ring box out of his jacket pocket, slowly get down on one knee and open the box.

"Tracy Angelita Blankenship, will you marry me?" Michael asks.

Tracy eyes fill up with tears of joy seeing the ring. She wipes them away the best she can but more continue to fall from her eyes. She wants to say yes, but is so happy that she lost the ability to speak. She nods. Michael takes the ring out and slides it onto her finger. He stands up again. They share a deep loving kiss. After they back away, they watch the end of the fireworks.

_I'm so happy that she said yes, and that it fit. _Michael thinks.

_I can't believe that Michael purposed to me. This ring so beautiful, I can't wait to show it to everyone back home_. Tracy thinks.


	5. Changing Team Members

Chapter 5: Changing Team Members

Normal POV

Tracy wakes up the next morning around 6:30. She changed into a red uniform that is similar to one that Jasmine wore because hers was getting washed. After doing a little research and discovering that there is a Pokémon Center in Snowy Town. She thought it was time for a few members of her team to have a vacation from saving the world. She decided to Shell Shocker, Ninja. Sparkles and Big Sister will be switched out with some of the other Pokémon she has at Professor Oak's lab back in Pallet Town.

She meets up with Jasmine in the parking lot. They drive off to Snowy Town. When they arrive, Jasmine stays in the car while Tracy went inside. She goes over to the video phone near the Pokémon transporter machine. It rings a few times before Professor Oak's face appears on the screen. "Tracy, what a pleasant surprise, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Professor, how are the rest of my Pokémon doing?"

"They are doing great. Jade has learned Mimic," Professor Oak says.

"That's amazing, and speaking of Jade. I was considering swapping out a few of my Pokémon."

"Which one are you going to be sending me?" Professor Oak asks.

"Shell Shocker, Ninja. Sparkles and Big Sister,"

"Which one would you like me to send back to you?" Professor Oak asks.

"I was thinking Shadow, Rocky, Jet, and Jade."

"Okay, I'll go get their Poké balls and send them right over." Professor Oak says.

She takes out Shell Shocker, Ninja, Sparkles, and Big Sister's Poké balls. One by one she places each pokéball on the transporter and picks up the new Pokeball with her new member. Tracy lets Jade (Her Butterfree) out of her Pokéball. The butterfly Pokémon hovers next to her trainer's right shoulder.

"Thank you, professor,"

"You're welcome and good luck on your latest endeavor," Professor Oak says,

They hang up, and she heads back out to the car. Jasmine gets out walks up to her.

"Jasmine, I'd like you to meet Jade, my Butterfree," Tracy says.

Jasmine takes off her glove and places her hand on one of Jade's antennae. She closes her eyes and sees the time Tracy and Jade were battling against Bugsy's Spinarak at the Azalea Town gym.

"Spinarak, string shot," Bugsy says.

"Jade, send it right back to Spinarak with Confusion," Tracy orders

Jade's eyes change from red to purple as she unleashed her Confusion attack. The strings are sent back towards Spinarak. The spider Pokémon gets tangled up in its own threads. "Great job, now let's finish this Aerial Ace."

Jade flies up high, does a back flip before being surrounded by rings of white light and zooms in towards Spinarak. After her attack hits, she flies back over to Tracy.

"Spinarak is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner, which means the victor in this match is the challenger Tracy," The referee says.

Tracy gives Quick Draw and Jade big hug. "Thank you guys, we won because of you,"

Jasmine opens her eyes and puts her glove back on her hand. "From what I saw, Jade is incredible. I can't wait to see her battle in person."

"Thanks, Jasmine," Tracy says.

Tracy puts Jade back inside her Poké ball and puts it in her jack pocket. They get back in the car and drive back to the base. Meanwhile, in the command center, Trisha, Sam, Michael, and Swan are talking. Electra is sitting on Trisha's shoulder.

"You know that Tracy is going to be mad that you didn't stay back home in Newtech City," Sam says.

"Yes, Sam, I aware of that, but I was getting worried," Trisha says.

"You could have called us, remember," Michael says.

The doors slide open, and Tracy and Jasmine enter. Electra and Quick Draw jump off their partner's shoulder and stand in between them when the girls are a few feet apart from each other. They look down at them and see their eyes are glassy like they are scared.

"Relax, you two, I'm not going to harm her. I promise," Tracy says.

The Pikachu let out a long relieved sigh before jumping back onto their trainer's shoulder.

"Little sister, I can understand that you were worried about me, but I told you to stay back in Newtech City for your safety," Tracy says.

"Where did you go?" Trisha asks.

"I went to the Pokémon center in Snowy Town to switch out a few members of my team." Tracy answers.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asks.

"I thought Shell Shocker, Ninja. Sparkles and Big Sister deserved a vacation, and I wanted to surprise that monster when it decides to show up again." Tracy answers.

"Who did you choose to take their place?" Trisha asks.

"I'll show you," Tracy says.

She takes out the four Poké Balls that she needed. She tosses them into the air. After the blinding white light fades and the group, vision returns to normal. They see Tracy's other butterfly Pokémon, a giant boulder with arms and legs, a bird with a small group of yellow and orange feather on top of its head, and a big dog like Pokémon with a big horn on the side of its head.

"Swan, Michael, and Sam, I'd like you to meet, my Pidgeot Jet, my Butterfree Jade, my Golem Rocky, and my Absol Shadow," Tracy says.

"Did Professor Oak tell you if any of them have learned a new move?" Trisha asks.

"Yes, he told me that Jade had learned Mimic." Tracy answers.

"What does Mimic do exactly?" Sam asks.

"I think it would be easier to show you than try to explain it," Tracy says.

"Sis, why do we have a quick battle to show them," Trisha suggests.

Tracy nods. She put Jet, Rocky, and Shadow back inside their Pokéballs. Then everyone heads outside. The girls stand on opposite sides of one of the fields that used for the shooting range.

"Well. Trace, let's see how Jade will handle battling Herra," Trisha says.

Trisha tosses her Poké ball into the air. The navy blue beetle Pokémon appears in front of her.

"Wait, did you visit the Pokémon Center in Snowy Town too, to switch one of your Pokémon for your Heracross," Tracy asks.

"Yeah, I wanted to rearrange my team too," Trisha asks.

"Why don't we cut the chitchat, how about we start this battle now?" Tracy says.

Trisha nods, "Herra, let's show everyone your Stone Edge attack."

"Jade, dodge it and use mimic," Tracy says.

The group watches as there is a quick flash of white light before a ring of small sharp stones appears and circle Herra. Herra swings her right arm forward, and the rocks fly towards Jade. The butterfly quickly ascends into the sky so she would be out of range of Herra's attack. The group sees another quick flash of light, and then another ring of small sharp stones circle Jade. She flaps her wings in towards her body to send the stones towards Herra.

"Quick, Herra, use Close Combat to intercept," Trisha says.

They see Herra quickly punch and kick. The stones land on the ground in a big pile in front of her.

"Not bad, little sister, let's see you try to deflect this. Jade, use Psybeam,"

Jade's eyes turn white before a beam of pink light flies in towards Herra. She tries to dodge it by taking flight. It was in vein as Jade redirects her attack. Herra quickly drops and lands on the ground, unable to battle. They put their Pokémon back inside their Poké balls before walking back over to the group.

"So, Mimic lets your Pokémon copy your opponent's last move, then use against them," Sam says.

"Exactly, so Herra has learned a few new moves huh Trisha," Tracy says.

Trisha nods. She didn't notice the engagement ring on Tracy's finger till the sun comes out from behind a cloud and the sunlight reflects off it.

"When did you get that rock on your finger?" Trisha asks.

"Last night, Michael and I went to the firework show at the Nishiarai Bridge in Tokyo. At the end, he popped the question." Tracy explains.

"Aw, that is so romantic," Trisha gushes.

"Yeah, I wished that the song matched the mood," Michael adds.

Tracy gives him a quick peck on the cheek before she says, "Honey, you really shouldn't complain about that. The fact that you went out of your way to recreate our first four dates was really sweet."

They head back inside to the command center, they gather around the holographic computer.

"Don't you think that you should call mom," Trisha asks.

"I should but I won't. I wanted to surprise mom and dad when they come for their annual 'check on us' visit." Tracy says.

"Why did you use air quotes, a second ago," Sam asks.

"The last time they visited we found out about why they separated us as babies. They said it was some curse put on our great-great-grandpa Milo." Tracy explains.

"So what does this monster that attack you look like?" Michael asks.

"Jasmine, could you bring up the image the surveillance satellite captured," Tracy says.

She nods and types in Weaver of Destiny's information. They see his image appear in front of them. They cringe in disgust seeing his massive claws, his ogre -like body shape and his huge head with one big eye in the middle of his face. Tracy sees something that looks like a bracelet on his right wrist.

"Can you zoom in on the right wrist please," Tracy says.

The yellow ranger presses the Control, Z, and R keys on the keyboard. When the computer refocused the picture, the group sees the bracelet. It has the word portal control. Also, a knob labeled destination and the display box above it.

"I guess that Weaver of Destiny isn't as smart as I thought he was," Tracy says.

"Maybe whoever created that must have wanted it to be idiot proof," Trisha adds.

"Maybe, but what is really confusing, why didn't Weaver of Destiny attack while you were hurt?" Sam adds.

"I don't know Sam. I was confused by that too. He said that he wanted to destroy me and he never planned anything while I was recovering." Tracy says.

Then the alarm goes off. The rest of the team enters. Everyone sees Weaver of Destiny attacking people near the mall.

"I guess he was mad that couldn't find a Christmas present for one of his friends," Michael says.

"Michael, this is the time for jokes. Even though that was pretty funny," Tracy says.

A few seconds later, the group sees another video of a different attack downtown.

"Ban, I don't mean to step on your toes or anything. I think we need to split up. Quick Draw and I will go deal with Weaver of Destiny. While the rest of you handle the attack downtown," Tracy says.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ban says.

"What about me, sis, I'm a ranger too," Trisha says.

"I know Trish, but I think it too risky for you to be out there. If Weaver of Destiny finds out about you sis. He might come after you too. I'd hate to think out what might happen if you get seriously injured or worse. This isn't your fight, Trisha," Tracy says.

"But..."Trisha stammers.

"Trisha, we don't have time to argue about this. Please, stay here," Tracy says.

"Tracy, promise me that you'll be careful," Michael says.

Tracy puts her hand on his shoulder, and says "I will, and promise me that you'll be careful out there, too, okay."

Michael places his left hand on top of hers. He squeezes it gently and nods to her confidently. He slowly takes his hand away. Tracy does the same and everyone takes out their morphers. Everyone morphs and head out to save the city.

Tracy flies in on Jet. Quick Draw takes out several krybots using his Thunderbolt attack. Jet takes out the rest with his Twister attack. Tracy jumps off Jet's back and stands a few feet away from Weaver of Destiny.

"Where did you get that bird?" Weaver of Destiny asks.

"It's a secret, I promise you this time you won't win," Tracy answers confidently.

Tracy takes Jet's Poké Ball off her belt and puts him back inside. Quick Draw stands next to her ready to use another one of his attacks to help his partner fight Weaver of Destiny.

"Really, red ranger, do you think that your Pikachu will be able to defeat me alone," Weaver of Destiny asks.

"I guess you've forgotten how strong he is. Quick Draw, let's show him, it's time to use plan A." Tracy says.

Quick Draw nods. He uses Quick Attack, goes into Double Team. Weaver of Destiny readies his laser blast, but couldn't find the real one. While he is confused, Quick Draw finishes off his attack combination by having all the doubles use Thunder Punch altogether. Weaver of Destiny groans in pain loudly after being hit with all the electricity from Quick Draw's attack. He runs over to Tracy.

"Great work, buddy, let's try Plan B," Tracy says.

She lets Shadow out of his Poké Ball. Quick Draw jumps onto his back. Shadow runs up to the monster. The horn on the side of Shadow's head turns white, and then a crescent shaped wind cloud appears. Quick Draw uses Zap Cannon and several small spheres of electricity from a circle around the wind cloud. When he looks up Weaver of Destiny sees the attack coming towards him.

"What do you think now," Tracy asks.

Tracy's Pokémon go back over to her. They wait for Weaver of Destiny to get to his feet. A minute later, Weaver of Destiny finally gets to his after several tries.

"You just got lucky again," Weaver of Destiny shouts.

He starts to focus all of his life force energy to his right claw. A few seconds later, Tracy sees a huge sphere of energy start to form at the tip of it. She quickly puts Shadow back in his Poké Ball to protect him from getting hurt.

_Now, I wish I thought Jade how to use Protect, _Tracy thinks.

Quick Draw leaps up into the air. He gets ready to use Iron Tail to redirect the attack right back to Weaver of Destiny. It was too strong and the force of the attack sends him flying backward. Tracy jumps into the air to catch him. She catches him like a football. They hit the wall two feet behind them. Tracy groans when she lands on the ground. Tracy has demorphed and looks up to see a second large energy sphere coming towards them.

Tracy hears her twin sister's voice calling out Pokémon moves, "Herra, Focus Blast, and Sunny, Solar Beam,"

Tracy closes her eyes due to the blinding flash of light created when the three attacks collide. When she opens them, she sees Trisha's Umbreon Glow standing in front of them along with the barrier to from using his Protect attack.

"Thanks, Glow, we are safe now you can stop using Protect now." Tracy

Glow nods and lower the barrier. Trisha runs up and helps her sister up.

"Trisha, I told you to stay at the base," Tracy says.

"You can yell at me later, how about we work together to beat Weaver of Destiny," Trisha says.

"Sorry girls, I'm afraid you won't get that chance." Weaver of Destiny says.

Weaver of Destiny places his left claw on the bracelet and turns the knob to set the destination he wants to send the girls to

"Red Ranger, I decided that I won't destroy you and your Pokémon. Have fun in Corinth city, you and your sister will be stuck there forever." Weaver of Destiny says.

A few seconds later they see a beam of light shot from the bracelet. The girls look behind them and see the portal start to open up behind them. Trisha puts her Pokémon back in their Poké Balls. A few seonds later the grils disappear into the portal. Tracy tries her best to grab hold of Quick Draw's paw to make sure they wouldn't get separated when they land. They are a few inches apart when the portal closes behind them and they are spinning around in the portal like clothes in the dryer.


	6. Trapped in Another dimension, Part 1

Chapter 6: Trapped in Another dimension, Part 1 - Separated

Normal POV

Scott and the rest of RPM Rangers along with Dr. K are having a meeting in the command center. The huddle around the computer when they hear the alarm go off.

"What's wrong Dr. K," Scott asks.

"The scanners are picking up two human biosignals and several animal

biosignals." Dr. K answers.

A few seconds later, they see three portals open up. The first one opens up near the woods, and see Trisha fall out then land on some soft moss. The next one opens up over a stream, Quick Draw falls out of this one and gets dragged down it by the current. The last one opens up in the park, and Tracy spins out of it like a she lands the ground in front of a tree, Dr. K rewinds the footage. She stops it right before she hits the tree and zooms in. The group gasps in disbelief seeing Tracy's morpher.

"We should bring her back here and ask her why she ended up here," Scott suggests.

"What about the other girl and," Gem says,

"the electric mouse," Gemma adds as she finishes his brother's statement.

"Flynn, you and Gemma and Ziggy, will go to the park. Dillon and I will go to the woods to help the other girl. Gem and Summer you two will go to the river to help the electric mouse." Scott says.

The team nods and leaves the commander center. Flynn, Gemma, and Ziggy get into the jeep. Dillon and Scott get into their cars. Summer and Gem get onto Summer's bike. Then everyone rides off to their particular location. In the park, Shadow and Jet let themselves out of their Pokéballs. Shadow walks around till she is standing in front if her trainer to protect her. Jet bends down next to Tracy and gently nudges her shoulder to try to wake her up. Tracy slowly starts to come around, as her vision returns to normal she sees Jet's face.

"Hey, Jet," She says.

She slowly gets up, but her right shoulder hurt when she tried to move it. She puts all her weight on her other shoulder as she leans back to sit up against the tree. A few seconds later Jet and Shadow here Flynn, Gemma and Ziggy walk up.

"You guys see that huge bird and dog like thing too, right?" Ziggy asks.

'"Yes, Ziggy, they must be some of the animal biosignals our scanners picked up." Flynn answers.

Jet flies over to Shadow. They see his wings turn white as he flaps them back and forth faster. They are shocked to see a twister appear. They also see Shadow's horn turn white too and see several small rings show up a few seconds later as she moves her head forward. They jump out of the way to avoid the twister and Shadow's Psycho Cut attack.

"That was weird, why did they attack us like that," Ziggy asks.

"I think they are protecting the girl," Gemma says.

They get to their feet and slowly approach Tracy again. Shadow and Jet get ready to unleash another attack to keep their trainer safe. As the RPM Rangers get closer to her, Tracy sees their morphers on their waits on their belts.

"Shadow, Jet, don't attack them. They are Rangers too," Tracy says.

Tracy tries to get up again but drops back down quickly from the pain in her shoulder. Flynn runs up to help her. Shadow steps aside to let him by to help her trainer.

"I'm Flynn, here let me help," He says.

Flynn holds out his hand, and she reaches out her left hand. She leans forward as Flynn help her to her feet.

"Thank you, Flynn, I'm Tracy. I'm sorry about Shadow and Jet." Tracy says.

"Are their real names Shadow and Jet?" Flynn asks.

"No, they are just nicknames. Shadow, she is an Absol. Jet, he is my Pidgeot." Tracy answers.

Tracy puts Shadow back inside her Poké Ball, and they walk over to Ziggy and Gemma.

"Tracy, these are my friends Ziggy and Gemma," Flynn says.

"It's nice to meet you, but I need to find my Pikachu. I call him Quick Draw," Tracy says.

"Is Pikachu as a small electric mouse," Ziggy asks.

"Yes, have you seen him." Tracy answers.

"Yes, he ended up in a river and got dragged down by the current," Gemma says.

Tracy turns to face Jet. He steps closer, turns around so she could climb onto his back.

"Thanks for you the information. Come on Jet. We need to get to Quick Draw and help him." Tracy says.

Jet unfolds his wings and gets into position to take off. Flynn and Gemma steps in front of him and Flynn says, "Wait a second. I understand that you want to go help Pikachu, but you don't where the river is."

"Can you Pidgeot carry two people?" Gemma asks.

Tracy nods. Jet folds his wings back in as Gemma walks around to climb on his back.

"Hold on tight, Jet can fly pretty fast," Tracy says.

"How fast can Jet fly," Gemma asks.

"Up to speeds of Mach-2," Tracy answers.

"Awesome," Gemma says gleefully.

"We'll meet you girls at the river,' Flynn says.

The girls nod. Jet unfolds his wings again as Flynn walks over to Ziggy. Jet lets out a loud cry, flaps his wings forward quickly, spins around, flies off into the sky, once he is up high enough he hovers Then waits for Tracy to tell him which direction to fly.

"Gemma, which way should we go? Tracy asks.

"To the left," Gemma answers.

"Alright Jet, go left," Tracy says.

Jet follows Tracy's command and turns left. He flies at top speed towards the where his teammate is.

_Hang in there Quick Draw. We're on our way. _Tracy thinks.


	7. Trapped in Another Dimension Part 2

Chapter 7: Trapped in Another Dimension Part 2, - River Rescue

Normal POV

Gem and Summer get to the river. Gem see Quick Draw trying his best to keep his head above the water. Summer glances a downstream to see some rapids leading to a waterfall.

"We need to come up with an idea to rescue it before it goes over that waterfall downstream." Summer says.

Gem is about to jump into the river. Summer grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him away towards the trees behind them.

"Gem, you can just jump in, the current is too strong. I'd end up having to rescue you along with the electric mouse." Summer says.

"Sorry, but that was the first idea that popped into my head," Gem apologizes.

A few seconds later, they hear Jet's loud caw as he flies in. They look up and see Gemma flying on the back of a giant bird. Jet lands in front of them and the girls climb off Jet's back.

"Thanks for the ride, Jet," Tracy says putting him back inside his Pokéball.

Tracy sees her best friend in danger. She knew he was exhausted from fighting Weaver of Destiny since he is struggling so hard to stay above the water.

_Okay, even if Shell Shocker was here. She wouldn't be able to swim against that current. I could have Shadow and Jade team up. I hope my idea works. Soon Quick Draw is going to reach that waterfall,_

"Shadow and Jade I need your help," Tracy says.

She tosses two Pokéballs into the air. Summer and Gem are shocked to see a big butterfly and big dog standing in front of Tracy.

"Shadow, I need to jump out onto that rock and aim and Ice beam towards the water in front of Quick Draw. Jade, you use Mimic and create a path so I can walk out to Quick Draw." Tracy says.

The Pokémon nod. Shadow jumps out onto the rock Tracy told her to. The RPM Rangers watch in pure Awe as she launches her Ice Beam attack. They see a small dam of ice appear in the river exactly where Tracy told Shadow to aim her move. Then the watch Jade use her Mimic attack to create an ice path leading to the electric mouse. Tracy walks as quickly as she could down the path, bends down and scoops Quick Draw out of the water. As she gets to her feet, Tracy starts to lose her balance and falls toward the raging river.

"Tracy," Gemma shouts.

The next thing the group sees is a flash of white light as Shadow zips over to Tracy. She bites down on the bottom of her jacket and pulls her trainer back towards the path. They let out a long sigh of relief when Tracy's feet are firmly on the ice again.

"Thanks, for the save Shadow," Tracy says.

Shadow nods. They walk back towards the shore. Tracy turns around to see the river destroy the ice dam and path. Then she looks down at her partner. She sees watches his cheeks start to spark randomly.

"Gemma, could you hold Pikachu- Quick Draw for a second?" Tracy asks.

Gemma nods. She hands Quick Draw to her.

"Good work you two and thanks for your help," Tracy says.

She puts Shadow and Jade' back inside their Pokeballs. Afterward, she put them back on her belt. She takes off her jacket. Gemma hands Quick Draw to her. She wraps him in it to help keep him warm as well as dry him off.

"We should head back to the garage," Summer says.

"The garage?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, that is where our mentor is." Summer answers.

"Do you think she'll be able to help Quick Draw," Tracy says.

"Yes, she is smart," Gemma says.

"Quick Draw needs to get help as soon as he can. Let's go," Tracy says.

"Okay," Summer says.

Tracy tries her best to remain calm as Summer leads to their vehicles. She sees Fylnn and Ziggy standing next to a blue jeep.

"Hey, Scott called and said he is heading back with the other girl - Trisha," Ziggy says.

"Did she mention to him that I was her twin sister?" Tracy asks.

"No," Ziggy says.

"I'll yell at her later, right now Quick Draw needs help," Tracy says.

"Okay, you can ride with us," Flynn says.

"Thanks," Tracy says.

Gemma and Ziggy climb into the backseat and buckle up. Flynn offers to hold Quick Draw while she gets in. Tracy hands Quick Draw to him. After she buckles herself in Flynn places Quick Draw on her lap. She picks him up and puts his head on her chest. He gets in, and the group drives as fast as they can back to the garage.

_I hope that Gemma wasn't bragging about their mentor's intelligence. Please, just hang in there buddy. _Tracy thinks.


	8. Trapped in Another Dimension Part 3

Chapter 8: Trapped in Another Dimension Part 3 - Reunited

**Thanks to LadyDragingirl for following.**

* * *

Normal POV

The group pulls into the garage and Summer shows Tracy to the command center. Dr. K walks up to them.

"Gemma told me that you could help him," Tracy says.

"I can; please come with me." Dr. K says.

Tracy sets Quick Draw on the large chair in front of them. Dr. K places the electrode stickers on his cheeks and one on his chest. Then she runs the scanner across his body. They look over at the monitor.

"His internal electricity level are low. He'll be okay after a recharge." Dr. K says.

"Thank goodness," Tracy sighs.

Dr. K goes over to the computer and enters a few different equations to temporary reprogram the scanner to recharge Quick Draw's electricity levels. The doctor/ mentor to the RPM Rangers nods to Tracy. She runs it across her partner's body again, but this time, the scanner sends several small bolts of electricity from the bulb. After Dr, K turns to off, Tracy smiles when she sees him starting to wake up.

"Pika, Pi," Quick Draw says as he jumps into the air.

"Quick Draw," Tracy chuckles as she catches him in her arms.

She crouches down and gives him a big hug. A few seconds later their touching scene is interrupted when she hears the door open. She stands up and turns around to see Trisha and Scott walking in. Quick Draw climbs onto Tracy's shoulder.

"Hey, sis," Trisha says.

"Trisha, don't try to act all innocent," Tracy snaps

"What did I do," Trisha asks.

"One, you disobeyed orders when I told you to stay at the base. Second, you've gotten us trapped here with no way of getting back to New Tech City. Third, you've put our team at a strategic disadvantage when they don't have a red ranger. They won't be able to form the megazord if they need to. Do you want me to continue?" Tracy answers.

"Not really, since I don't want you yell at me," Trisha says.

"Too bad, we're stranded here because of your actions. I'd hope you'd mature by now - but I was wrong. You're still deciding to act the same way you did when we were fifteen," Tracy snaps.

"One of us has to the brave one," Trisha argues.

"There is being brave, and there is being reckless." Tracy reminds her sister.

"I know, but you were in trouble you needed help," Trisha says.

"Did you ever think that I had you stay behind because I was trying to protect you. Besides that monster was going after me, not you - this isn't your fight Trisha. It's mine." Tracy snaps as she leaves the Command Center.

"So, you two are twins, which one of you is older?" Dr. K asks.

"Tracy is a day older," Trisha answers.

"So, she was doing what any older sibling does. Looking out for the well-being of the younger one," Dr. K says.

"I know, but she didn't have yell at me," Trisha says.

Tracy lets Jade out of her Poké Ball, and she leads her trainer to the park. She sits down in front of a tree. Quick Draw jumps on Jade's back. She smiles watching Jade do loop-de-loops as Quick Draw laughs happily as the butterfly continues her aerial routine. A few seconds later, Jet and Inferno let themselves out of their Poké Balls and fly up next to Jade. Quick Draw jumps onto Jet's back, rolls up into a ball. Jet points his right wing up and launches the electric mouse into the air. He goes into a barrel roll before landing perfectly onto Inferno's back.

"Be careful up there Buddy," Tracy shouts.

Quick Draw waves to his partner before sending to small sparks up into the sky. Tracy chuckles and figures that means he will. Ten minutes later the group lands, Tracy puts everyone back into their Poké Balls, and Quick Draw gets on Tracy's shoulder. She gets up and sees Scott walking up.

"Hi, I'm Scott. I never got a chance to introduce myself earlier." Scott says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Scott. Sorry about the sibling mess earlier," Tracy says.

"No need to apologize, I know what it's like to deal with someone who refuses to act maturely," Scott says.

"So, I take it Gem and Gemma are the people you're referring too," Tracy asks.

Scott nods.

"How did you deal with it," Tracy asks.

"After they went into battle against an attack bot and their megazord nearly got destroyed. They realized that they needed to slow down and think things through." Scott answers.

"Scott, I've waited three years for her to come to that realization, and it still hasn't happened yet," Tracy sighs.

"Maybe she just needs a little more time," Scott says.

_I guess so, but I'm not sure how much longer I can wait._ Tracy thinks


	9. Inferno's First Mega Evolution Part 1

Inferno's First Mega Evolution Part 1

Normal POV

Tracy and Dr. K are in the lab. She hands the mega stone to Dr. K as the RPM Rangers mentor puts the finishing touches on the tail ring that is going to be its new resting place. Dr. K puts it inside the circular hole, and they sigh in relief as the hear it click into place. Tracy takes out Inferno's Poké Ball and lets him out. He stands in front of the wall where the Rangers suits are. Dr. K hands the tail ring to Tracy. She walks over to him.

Inferno lets his trainer place the mega stone onto his tail. Afterward, she walks back around to stand in front of him. He senses some nervousness building up inside of his trainer. The next thing Tracy feels is Inferno licking her face. Tracy chuckles and pets his head, "Okay, Inferno, I get it you're trying to tell me that I need to relax," Tracy puts Inferno back inside his Poké Ball and turns around to see Dr. K walk up holding a bracelet in her hand.

"Here is a gift for you too, S.P.D. Ranger Red," Dr. K says.

"Dr. K, you can call me Tracy, and thank you," Tracy says.

Tracy gratefully yet nervously accepts the bracelet and slips it into her right wrist. She leaves the lab and sees Quick Draw helping Flynn. The blue ranger sees Quick Draw's ear perk up when he hears the door to the lab opening. Then Quick Draw lets Flynn take off the battery charge cables he attached to his cheeks before he leaps into the air. The group sees him do a barrel roll before Tracy catches him in her arms. Tracy looks down at her trusted partner to see he looks tired. A few seconds later Quick Draw falls asleep, so she heads to her room that she shares with Summer. She lays him down on the bed and takes off her jacket to use it as a blanket. Then heads back downstairs. Dillon is the first to noticed the angry expression on Tracy's face as she rejoins the group."Flynn, I think you better run,"

"Why would I do that?" Flynn asks.

"Flynn, I agreed to let Quick Draw help you in all. But, I didn't say you could use him as a jumper box," Tracy snaps.

Flynn lets out a weak chuckle as he stands up and walks over to Tracy. He sees what his teammate warned him about after hearing Tracy's last remark along with her facial expression."I'm sorry Tracy; I got little excited having Quick Draw helping me out,"

Tracy takes a deep breath and counts to ten in her head to calm down. Then places her hands on his shoulder and sees the nervous expression appear on his face, "Relax Flynn I'm not going to punch you or anything. Just try to contain your excitement next time Quick Draw assists you ok,"

"Sure thing," Flynn says.

An hour later Tracy sees Trisha run in follow by Gemma. Tracy chuckles and shakes her head when she hears Scott and Gem complain about how her sister and Gemma beat them back to the garage."Can't you boys be good sports and just admit that they were just a bit faster than you,"

"No, we can't because they cheated," Scott says.

"Yeah, Gemma must have told Trisha about a shortcut," Gem adds.

"No, Trisha was a fast runner. She always beat me whenever we raced as kids," Tracy says.

Gemma hands Trisha a bottle of water before she picks up a tortilla chip and bits off the top corner.

Meanwhile, in the city, Tenaya is walking around with and an army of grinders. She is complaining about one of Venix generals calling her sweetheart. After she shoots a laser at the wall to scare some passersby. She turns around and asks one of the grinders if she is sweet, It turns its head back and forth in confusion. Tenaya gets frustrated and blasts it in the face.

Back in the garage, the alarm goes off, and the group heads to the command center. They enter and see Dr. K frantically typing at the computer.

"Where is the attack Dr. K?" Tracy asks.

"That was my line," Scott says.

"Sorry Scott, just a force of habit," Tracy apologizes.

"It's fine, so Dr. K what are we dealing with," Scott asks.

"I can't tell yet, but Tenaya is attacking downtown," Dr. K answers.

Tracy's POV

Dr. K gets up from the computer and hands me a GPS Device. I have a strange feeling that my sister is about to ask why she didn't get the GPS. "Trisha, we don't have time to argue about why I got the GPS, and you didn't people are in danger,"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I guess our twin telepathy thing is much stronger now I guess,"

We arrive downtown. I decide not to morph since I couldn't activate Inferno's mega evolution if I can't access the Keystone. Quick Draw jumps off my shoulder and lands in front of me waiting for me to give him a command. Then I hear Dr. K contact us through one of the ranger's communicators,"Rangers, there is an attack bot terrorizing people in another part of the city,"

"Scott, we have to split up. Trisha and I can handle the attack bot. You and the others should deal with this situation. Dr. K can you forward the coordinates to the GPS?"

"Yes, I can Ranger SPD Red," Dr. K says.

"Tracy, I know you're the leader of your team where you're from, but this is my team," Scott says.

"Scott, Ranger SPD Red is correct, you need to split up it's the best course of action," Dr. K says.

"Scott I'm not trying to take your place, I promise. I'm trying to do what best for everyone in the long run. I know that your team knows the best way to handle these things. All Trisha and I along with our Pokémon are going to do is hold it off long enough for you to deal with this then back us up,"

"Fine, just be careful," Scott sighs.

"I'm not the reckless twin that Trisha, remember?"

"Hey," Trisha snaps.

I toss Jet's and Inferno's Poké Balls into the air. After they appear, I tell Trisha to get on Jet while Quick Draw and I ride on Inferno. We climb onto their backs, and I takes out the GPS Dr. K gave me and followed it to where the attack bot is. When we arrive, Inferno and Jet land and we try not to laugh seeing what is coming at us. A robot that has a straw for a mouth and makes that annoying slurping sound people make when they try to get the last drop of pop or smoothie from their cup. Tisha tosses three Poké Balls into the air then Tidal, Electra, and Hoot appear. Inferno stays on the ground. Quick Draw and Tidal hop on Jet's back, and he flies back up into the sky next to Hoot.

"I hate to say this, but Morgana has a better imagination than this venjix virus for creating monsters," Trisha says.

"Yeah, we can handle this without even breaking a sweat,"

"How about we let our Pokémon battle this thing?"

"Sounds good to me. Quickdraw, use Electro Ball. Inferno, use Dragon Rage. Jet, use Twister,"

"Tidal, use blizzard. Electra, use Swift. Hoot use Air Slash,"

Jet's Twister and Hoot's Air Slash combine into a strange funnel with spikes coming off it. Tidal's Blizzard freezes Quick Draw's Electro Ball and turns it into a hailstone surrounded by small sparks of electricity. Inferno's Dragon Rage and Electra's Swift combine and a bunch of blue colored stars fly towards the attack bot.

_I'd like to see the Attack Bot survive that,_

We wait for the smoke to clear and we gasp in disbelief seeing that it didn't only survive but it didn't have a scratch. I look down at the keystone and see it start to sparkle. Then I glance over at Inferno and see the mega stone on his tail to react as well.

"Well, Inferno, I guess it's time to see what your mega evolution is all about,"

Inferno nods confidently. I hold up my right hand towards the sky."Okay, Keystone is time to tap into Inferno's real powers, Mega Evolve,"

I tap on the Keystone and watch as a blue light comes out of Inferno's tail ring. Then it encircles him and changes colors to white as he lets a loud growl. I gasp in Aw seeing Inferno's new look. His skin is black, and his wings turn blue along with his stomach. He also has blue flames coming from the sides of his mouth.

_Now, let's see if the attack bot can handle one of Inferno's attacks now._


End file.
